Lily's Betrayel
by Icesk8ing4eva
Summary: Ok, so this story is about James and Lily in their 6th year-you should have in mind that James likes Lily, but she doesn’t like him. Both are popular, and Lily has a boyfriend-uh oh Anyway, sry the chapter was a little short-2 1/2 pages. read/review!
1. The Betrayel

AN-hey guyz-this is NOT my first story-when I was 11, I was Godric Potter, but I kinda sucked, so don't judge me on that, pleeze? Ok, so this story is about James and Lily in their 6th year-you should have in mind that James likes Lily, but she doesn't like him. Both are popular, and Lily has a boyfriend-uh oh.

Disclaimer-whatever, everything belongs to JK Rowling except the plot and certain characters-those are mine-ALL MINE! Lol.

James stretched, and yawned loudly. He looked around his bedroom and grimaced. He had evidently fallen asleep while packing. He hauled his 5 foot 8 inch body out of bed, and pulled on a pair of stretched blue jeans. He then picked up all of his clothes that were on the floor and threw them in his already stuffed wooden trunk. He sighed. They didn't fit. "Mom!" He screamed, "I need help packing!" James threw himself down on his bed, and surveyed his messy room. He heard his mom coming up the stairs. "What's the matter, James?" She asked. James put on his most pitiful puppy-dog face. "My stuff won't all fit in my trunk," he said, "I can't fit it." Mrs. Potter sighed. "Oh, James, what am I going to do with you?" James got up off his bed and stood towering over his small mother. "Help me, I would hope," he replied. "Okay James, but just this time." She waved her wand, and all of James's stuff neatly folded and shot into his trunk. "Ya!" He yelled. "Thanks Mom!" She just shook her head, and walked out.

The next morning, James bounded out of bed, and sprinted downstairs. He grabbed a roll and cheese, and yelled "Mom, I'm going out to practice!" He grabbed his Silver Arrow and ran out the door. James jogged across the lawn, and ran up his neighbors steps. "Sirius!" He cried, as he pounded on the door, "Hurry up!" The door opened immediately, and James's best friend Sirius Black stood in the doorway, holding his broomstick. For two hours they swooped and flew around their yards-James was the Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and Sirius was the Keeper. They finally landed, and ran to get their trunks. It was the first day of September, and the Hogwarts train would be leaving in an hour and a half. James, Sirius and Mrs. Potter climbed into the Potter's car, and drove off to King Cross Station. James looked at the big round clock in the station-they had plenty of time. He and Sirius went to go get trolleys, and then calmly walked through the barrier into Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. 

James was the first one into the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He stowed his trunk over his seat, and took out Exploding Snap. He and Sirius played Exploding Snap for a couple of minutes, and were soon joined by their friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. James stared at Lily. Was it possible that she had grown even more beautiful over the summer? Lily didn't even glance at James, though, and ran to Sirius and gave him a steamy, passionate kiss. "I missed you so much, Siri!" She exclaimed, after they finally broke apart. James frowned. He should have known better than to dream about his best friend's girlfriend. 

When the train finally pulled to a stop, James was the last one off. He had fallen asleep, and his friends had "forgotten" to wake him up. James dashed up the stairs to the Great Hall, and slid into a seat next to Sirius and Lily (she was on his lap). The Sorting had just begun. James yawned (loudly) which received some giggles from younger girls at his table. He rolled his eyes. …..Baker, Rebecca….Gryffindor! James clapped along with everyone else, and eyed the new girl coming to sit at their table. She was cute-blond hair and blue eyes, and short. She sat down on the other side of Sirius, and immediately struck up a conversation. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rebecca." Sirius smiled. "Hey Rebecca. You know, I have a younger sister, Sara, who's gonna be sorted tonight and she better be in Gryffindor-you'll like her." Rebecca grinned and started talking to Remus about Charms. "Black, Sara…." Sirius held his breath, "Gryffindor!" Sirius cheered, and patted the seat next to Rebecca. When his sister got there, he gave her thumbs up, and started talking animatedly to Harry about the upcoming Quidditch season. Their Seeker had graduated last year, and so had one of their Chasers. "Who do you think will be captain this year?" Asked Sirius. "Probably Miri," answered James, referring to one of his fellow Chasers, "she's been on the team the longest." Sirius nodded his head thoughtfully, and took a big bite out of his chicken. "Mmmmm…" he said, chewing enthusiastically, "Did you try the chicken?" James shook his head, and dug in.

The next morning at breakfast, the Gryffindors got their schedules. James read it over quickly and grimaced. "Why do we always have Potions with the Slytherins?" Sirius choked on his orange juice. "Don't tell me we have Potions again with them!" He grabbed a schedule. "And we have double Potions today, too!" Lily slid over next to Sirius, and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to the library," she told him, "bye!" Sirius blew her a kiss, and turned back towards James. "So, when does Quidditch start?" James shrugged, and turned his attention to his owl, Jesse, who had just landed in front of him. He ripped open the thick envelope, and found a letter from his little sister, Jessie, who was ten. "Dear James," she wrote, "I really miss you. I can't wait until next year when I can go to Hogwarts too. See you on Easter! Love, Jess." James smiled, and pocketed the letter. Jessie was so adorable!

Later during the day, James ran into Lily. "Hey, Lil," he said, "Don't you have Divination now?" Lily nodded. "I'm on my way to there right now," she replied, "Why?" James grinned, and said "feel like skipping a little class today?" Lily giggled. "I'm always up to skipping Divination. What should we do this time?" James shrugged. "How about go find the Slytherins common room? We've searched for years, but I think this might be our lucky day." Lily smiled. "Let's go!" she yelled. James put his finger to her lips. "Shush!" 

James and Lily had searched for an hour, without finding anything, when James spotted a ledge about ten feet up that looked suspicious. "Hey lil!" He cried, "Look over there!" She looked, and climbed up. She hugged the wall, and precariously walked across the ledge. She was about to reach up to a painting of a grumpy old man when she lost her balance, and fell right into…..James's arms. James felt (and heard) his heart thumping loudly. He was staring right into her beautiful emerald green eyes. Lily swallowed. He was so handsome! She blushed at the thought, and James lightly let her down. Neither said anything for a moment. James cleared his throat nervously. "So," he finally asked, "did you find anything?" Lily shook her head. "No, but I did find a painting that could have been the entrance…" James grinned broadly. "I'm going up!" He exclaimed. He climbed spider-like up onto the ledge, and reached up towards the painting. He tugged on it experimentally. "I think this is it!" He cried. He carefully took out his wand, and tapped the painting and muttered a spell under his breath. The painting opened, and let down a small staircase, that ended right at Lily's feet. James looked at her. "Come on up!" He yelled, a little loudly. Lily ran up the steps and put her finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhh!" she whispered, "classes are almost over! The Slytherins could be back any second!" James looked startled and then jumped off the ledge, landing cat-like on the floor while Lily ran down the steps. They sprinted away, laughing hysterically. "I can't believe we found it!" Lily cried, "It was so easy!" James laughed, and came to a stop right by the painting of the fat lady. "Nite-lite" he said (which was the password) and the painting swung open, revealing…………………………………………….,………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[AN-I love doing this!]

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Sirius and Megan (one of Lily's arch-enemies) locked in each others embrace, kissing each other passionately. Lily gasped quietly, and ran out of the room. James, startled by Sirius's behavior, ran after her. He found her in the girl's dorm room, crying silently on her bed. James walked over to her and picked her up onto his lap. "Lily…." He said, wondering what else he could say. Lily lifted her tear-streaked face, and looked into his warm brown eyes. "It's not fair!' She cried, "I thought he loved me!" James held back tears, but felt them well up in his eyes. She was so innocent-how could Sirius do this to her? Lily saw the tears and her feelings towards James suddenly changed. He was so gorgeous; why didn't he have a girlfriend? She wouldn't mind being his girlfriend…Lily shook her head slightly, her bright red hair escaping from its ponytail. She couldn't be thinking like this about James…

AN :okay guyz, I'm not so great at cliffhangers so I'll leave the 1st chapter here-review review review-if you like the story, tell me (I luv compliments.) if u don't, tell me, and I can most likely fix whatever u think is wrong. 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter two-the beginning

Lily rubbed her eyes sleepily, and stretched.  She swung her feet around her bed, and stood up.  Then she remembered.  She felt tears coming back into her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.  She threw on a robe, and went down to the Great Hall.  She had a plan.

            When she walked into the Great Hall, Sirius motioned for her to sit down next to him.  Lily ignored him completely. She went to the other side of the table where James was sitting, and kissing him soundly.  Sirius gaped at them.  When they broke apart, James looked ecstatic, and Sirius looked mad. He opened his mouth to shout at Lily, but before he could say anything she slapped him across the face.  "We are over!"  She cried, fuming at him, "over over over!"  He looked confused for a moment, but then it hit him.  "You saw me with Megan, didn't you?" He asked, "I didn't…"  "SHUT UP SIRIUS!" This surprisingly, didn't come from Lily.  James was on his feet, screaming at his best friend.  "You have the most beautiful girl in the school as your girlfriend, and you cheat on her with _scum like Megan?  That's just not smart!"  Lily gaped at James who had always kept his temper before.  He turned to her, and enveloped her in a hug, hoping silently that she felt the same way about him as he did about her.  Lily returned the hug, and then broke away crying, and ran out of the hall.  James shot a dirty look at Sirius (who was silently crying now) and ran after her. He heard Sirius's footsteps behind him, and as soon as they were out of the hall turned to him and told him "don't follow me.  She doesn't want you anymore."  Sirius turned on his heel and went towards the Gryffindor common room._

            James raced down the hall, following Lily's sobs.  He turned a corner and found her lying in a niche, crying her eyes out.  He gently sat down next to her and fingered her copper curls.  She sat up, and rubbed the tears out of her eyes.  "I really _do think you are beautiful," said James softly. Lily reached up and gently pulled his face towards her.  She gave him a soft but passionate kiss that James returned gladly.  When they broke apart, James looked into her emerald eyes.  "lily," he began, "will you go out with me?"  Lily smiled softly, and kissed him again.  "That's a yes," She answered, "a definite yes."_

            James walked back to the common room holding Lily's hand.  As they entered the room, James saw Sirius sitting in a corner.  He whispered to Lily to go talk to him, and then went upstairs.   Lily approached Sirius apprehensively, worrying about what he would say.  When she reached his chair she saw that he had been crying.  "Siri…" she said, "what's wrong?"  Sirius sat up and stared at her.  "what's wrong?"  My girlfriend just dumped me, that's what's wrong!"  Lily sighed.  "I'm sorry Sirius, but I had to…"  She gave him a quick hug and ran upstairs before she started crying again.

            A week later, after breakfast when she reached her bed, she let out a little gasp.  "James!  How'd you get in here?" He laughed, and held up her room key.  "You really shouldn't leave this lying around, you know."  She giggled, and James reached up and pulled her down next to him.  He started kissing her, and wrapped his arms around her small body protectively.  She intertwined her fingers in his and kissed back passionately.  She pulled off his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his spine.  James moaned, and ran his fingers down her shirt.  He then pulled away suddenly, and shook his head as to clear his thoughts.  "I can't do this, Lily," he said, "It's too soon."  Lily understood, and let him get up and leave to his class.

AN-as you know, I suck as a cliffhanger writer, so excuse the sucky ending. I'll write another chapter soon-sorry about the shortness of this one.


End file.
